Here And Now
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Being royal sucks to hell. Her parents won't let her marry a ninja. Sasuke won't be her suitor because of this. And her heart is far too indecisive. Yep, being royal isn't any fun at all. SasuSaku. Will be completed after Dancing with a Demon.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Here And Now

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Sasuke and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Being royal sucks to hell. Her parents won't let her marry a ninja. Sasuke won't be her suitor because of this. And her heart is far too indecisive. Yep, being royal isn't any fun at all.

**Word Count:** 278

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

A women sat in a hospital bed leaning against the back rest as she smiled lovingly down at the buddle in her arms. Staring back at her were emerald green eyes and the small rounded, light pink face of an infant. Her infant.

"My lady." A voice called out uncertain as to whether she should bother her queen or not.

Said women didn't look up though; she just continued to stare at her newborn child. Instead her husband looked up acknowledging the nurse. "What is it?" The king asked politely, wanting the nurse to leave the two lovers to their new child.

"What will you name her?" The women returned politely: a pencil and clipboard in hand.

"Sakura" her majesty answered softly; glancing at her daughters pink locks. It seemed a befitting name and her lover didn't object.

Glancing at her male ruler; she responded "Yes my Lady." while scrawling notes on her paper before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Sakura giggled before looking to her father, then closing her small eyes. She was sleeping in seconds.

Both royals smiled at their newest responsibility with unconditional love. They didn't even stop to think of their infants odd behavior.

* * *

For some reason Sasuke and/or Sakura are presented as a prince/princess in AUs and such so I thought it'd be fun to do one where Sakura was royal but it wasn't an AU this is product. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading, sorry for the shortness. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Escape

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** One – Escape

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 2,506

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Escape-

**Break free from captivity**: to free yourself and get away from captivity or confinement

**Leak out:** to leak out from a container

**Be temporarily unknown to:** to fail to be noticed, remembered, or understood by somebody

That's all I wanted to do. Escape. Escape my parents. Escape my lessons. Escape every 'Lady Sakura' and every 'Princess Sakura'. Escape my life; that's what I wanted to do. And running through the forest is the only escape the I could think of how to do so; six years old or not. I'll crack if I don't.

I came to HUGE gates, or at least to my small, young form they were. I recognized the gates; they were Kohona's gates. I had been informed and showed pictures of the enormous ninja village. I slowed my pace once I was in front of the seemingly large gates. One of the guards called out, "Hey, girl what are you here for?"

I answered without thinking, "May I enter?" the question was polite "I am but a traveler," the statement was polite just like the question, but it was a lie all the same. "looking for a place to finally settle into." again it was polite and again: it was a lie.

What made my statement a little bit more seemingly true is my kimono. Which I think is ugly; while my parents say it's beautiful and befitting for me. That the kimono brings out my naturally pink hair, which I desperately wants to dye, and all that crap. I disagree, and even though my parents are kind, hearty people; we never agree on anything.

My kimono is a pastel pink with a purple sash that reaches my knees. I wear the stupid thing every day along with thigh high white socks. Though at the moment; the bottom of the kimono, some of the sash, the bottom part of the sleeves, and the socks are partly torn. I hate it with a passion. Perhaps if I didn't have to wear it all the damn time; I just might think it was pretty or even gorgeous, but that so isn't the case and never will be.

The same guard eyed me a moment "Very well, open the gate"

And so it did; the gate opened not only to Kohona, but also a place for me to escape to.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I sighed, it is currently 5:00 AM and I had just escaped the palace grounds. Now it would take about an hour or so to get to the academy…in Konoha. It was going to be my first day there, but classes had already started, so…in other words I was going to be the new girl. I don't have a problem with that: I'm actually excited. I'm not going to be treated differently or like royalty for the first time in my life.

I am currently eight years-old and I have been in Konoha as much as I could. But of course, I still have to get back to the palace before my parents know I am even gone. Yeah, my parents didn't even know I was out of the palace and I never told them nor plan on doing so. For one simple reason: they'd lock me in my room and bar off all my windows, plus have twice as many guards that won't let me out cause even though I have befriended them; my parents still out-rule me. So I got to Konoha as quickly as I could, entered with a wave and a smile to the guards, in which they returned, and left for the academy.

It didn't take long to get there, but when I entered the classroom; I only saw one person, a boy to be exact. For a moment I thought I was in the wrong room; then I remembered the time and the fact that class didn't start for another hour or so. If that was the case; why was he so early? I got a glimpse of the symbol on the back of his shirt; it was the Uchiha clan symbol.

The Uchiha clan had been recently massacred and he was the lone survivor; with the exception of the killer of the clan Uchiha, Itachi, the suppose-to-be prodigy. I felt sorry for the poor boy, no one should have to go through that, especially at that age, it is just to young in my opinion. But I had learned the hard way that it would be best just to leave him alone. I mean he didn't need anymore crap then he already has and I didn't want to be labeled a fan girl seeing as he is Konoha's heartthrob. So I took a seat behind him and looked out the window. Not a noise escaped my mouth. He spared me a glance out of the corner of his pretty onyx eyes. I saw, but I didn't react. But I did see why he's Konoha's heartthrob; he is definitely cute. He looked back to the front of the room.

"hey" I said. In this case, it was just a plain greeting not really intended to start a conversation or small talk.

"hn." was his dull reply.

Is 'hn' even a word? I pondered absent mindedly. Oh well, I shrugged off. That isn't at the top of my list of things to think about, so I just went back to blankly staring at the window.

"are you knew are something?" the boy asked dully.

"huh?" I double blinked, caught off guard by the unexpected question. Composing myself; I answered nonchalantly, "Oh, yeah"

"hn." he responded, and of course it was dull. I was starting to think that was his favorite word…if it was a word.

"what's your name?" he asked again; his voice was dull but he did turn around and look at me waiting for an answer.

"Sakura, but it's called common courtesy to give your name before asking another" I retorted wanting see how he'd reply. I was guessing he was going to say 'hn' again then turn back around.

Wrong.

He smirked "Uchiha, Sasuke. Is that your natural hair color?" he replied before asking his question. He didn't sound as dull and a little interested, but I hated that question. Plus I had the feeling I was going to have to hear it in some way, shape or from so might as well answer it.

I sighed "unfortunately, yes, it is" I answered.

His smirk grew, he was amused, whatever let him be "then why don't you just dye it a different color?"

"don't know, to lazy I guess" he chuckled at my statement; I did too.

"wonder what kind of ninja you'll be" was that a question or statement? One thing was for sure; his voice held a little laughter.

"yeah, I haven't the slightest clue" I said chuckling a bit "okay so, does your hair naturally look like that or do you gel it?" I asked him. Hey, he's the one who started the whole question…game…ish…thingy…mabober so don't go trying to sue me for it.

And he, as I expected he would, glared at me for my rudeness and I knew full well that I could have been nicer about it. "natural" his voice was gradually edging away from dull, but it's still dull non the less.

"are we playing twenty questions or something?" the question may have been stupid but it was still a question so I really didn't give a damn, there was also laughter in my voice.

In truth, I'd never had a casual conversation with what my parents called 'commoners,' but mostly they called them peasants. Of course it annoyed me, always has and approximately always will. Plus, he looks around my age so my hope is that we can become friends; something I didn't truly have. My supposed 'friends' are royals whom are trying to get close to me and my parents. Especially the guys whom just want to brag about being my closest friend and probably wants to marry me ASAP for my looks, brains, and most importantly to them: money.

Three words:-

- I -

- hate -

- it.

He hesitantly staid, "I guess" while looking like he was thinking about it as he said the statement "how many questions so far?"

Seven, eight if you want to be technical, I thought automatically. "well, including that one lets see…" I didn't really see the need to say the answer right away or even say it at all. It isn't a serious matter and I don't want to be seen as a know-it-all, so I just pretended to think for a moment before counting aloud "one…two…three…" I was counting off my fingers in the process. I could also see the amused look on Sasuke's face "…dunno" I stated stupidly. The fact is if my brain didn't process, remember, or figure out things so easily; I never would have bothered to actually know just how many questions we had asked. We both burst out laughing, but alas it gradually faded. When the first kid entered Sasuke stopped all together and as not to look stupid I stopped as well.

"we'll continue later, okay?" he asked then added on, "Sakura" as if trying out the name for himself; seeing how my name sounded on his tongue. He had turned back so he faced forward and looked back at me out of the corner of his eye.

Not to social around others I see, I mused. "sure," I answered also adding on: "Sasuke" trying his name out and finding that I liked the sound as the syllables rolled of my tongue. Sasuke, I pondered once more, Uchiha Sasuke, yeah I definitely like the name and the sound it made.

Soon enough, the classroom was full with kids. It was funny, but nice to see so many kids in one room, it is a new experience for me. Plus all of the different styles that the kids had going. Though, it is quite obvious that I myself am an out there type of girl with a mixed personality and my interests vary.

"alright class, settle down" the class didn't do as they were told; instead they continued their constant chatter "settle down" the man repeated, but louder this time around. On his face, a scar made it's way across his nose, his brown hair is held back into a high ponytail, and his headband is placed where the other name for it suggests, on his forehead. I believe he is our sensei, and he just cleared his throat. I have to admit; I thought he was going to yell.

"we have a new student" his voice was barely audible. The class instantly shut up and listened.

"please come down miss…" he trailed off, but I knew it was so I could answer his unasked question.

"Sakura" I finished for him while getting up from my current seat. I then made my way down the steps and toward the man. After I was at the man's side; I stopped and turned to face the class. All the while I did it with the grace and pride I was taught always to use.

"well then, hello Sakura, I am Iruka, your new teacher" the man, my teacher, Iruka greeted.

I wish, I answered in my mind wistfully. I know that just because I now attend this ninja academy; it doesn't mean that I can ditch my lessons. Cause if I did, mother and father would get suspicious so I'd just have to put up with both for now.

"Hello to you, too." I replied being as kind, polite, and courteous as could be. After all I was taught to always make a good first impression.

"and these kids will be your new classmates. I see you've already found a seat so please return it" Iruka requested in a kind and gentle voice after he finished his introduction.

"yes, Iruka-sensei" I responded, my manners still fully intact. I made my way back to the window seat right next to Sasuke. My grace and pride never once dissipated. I think that's the only up to have etiquette rules shoved down my throat constantly: I never have to worry about making a fool of myself.

"alright class lets start today's lesson" Iruka said jumping right into said lesson. Glancing around the room, it is clear some kids are listening, some are sleeping, some are chatting with friends, some are writing or drawing, and some are listening to music. I myself am listening. I want to be a ninja and I can't afford to not pay attention.

Lunchtime time came around quickly enough.

A hand grasped my wrist and dragged me in some random direction. After a few seconds the shock wore off, so I decided to cooperate with the person who decided to drag me for what ever reason by moving my feet faster to keep pace with my dragger. Speaking of which, I guess I should see who it is. I looked and the first thing I saw was chicken-ass styled, raven black colored hair. I hope he knows that is a dead give away to his identity.

"hey, Sasuke" I greeted casually.

"hn" he returned with his per usual, as I've noticed, answer.

"is 'hn' a word?" I ask just to see what got under his skin.

"HN" this time the word er…sound or whatever 'hn' is, was deliberately emphasized.

"well hn to you, too. By the way, why are we sprinting?" I asked curious as to why we are sprinting. And the whole back firing the statement, um…well lets just say it didn't work…I couldn't make the 'hn' to well.

"fan girls and it's hn not hun" he answered before correcting me.

"oh ok, let me try that again" I responded "hn" I got it right, now I have a new way to annoy my parents "I got it right, right?" the question wasn't necessary but hey, who cares? I sure don't.

He glanced back at me. "yeah" It was simple like most of the replies that he has given me so far, but once more I didn't care cause I know I give 'em too. Especially to the people who gave birth to me.

"cool, so where are we goin'?" I asked just for the hell of it, but I honestly didn't care worth crud. I never seem to care.

"you'll see" he answered simply. I think he loves the simple answers and replies and to top it off, he is being suspenseful, damn it. By now we are just sauntering, but Sasuke is still a few steps ahead of me and hadn't let go of my hand.

But that was quiet alright with me.

That would officially be the beginning of my new alternate life. That would have never happened if I hadn't wanted an escape.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	3. Teams

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Teams

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 2,787

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Over the next few years my parents and I couldn't even talk with each other and that small distance became a big rift.

As for my acquaintance with Raven; it went from acquaintances to friends to best friends. Not so long after becoming acquaintances; Raven found out my secret identity, ultimately eliminating all secrets between us. So to sum it up, we're currently really close friends. Also through the years I befriended three boys and two girls.

The boys being Uzumaki, Naruto, Nara, Shikamaru, and Inuzuka, Kiba while the girls are: Hyuuga, Hinata and Yamanaka, Ino. With Ino though, we went from friends to rivals because of my close-nit bond with Sasuke.

Me being me, I love nicknames. So each of them got a nickname. Raven being Sasuke's nickname or as I called him sometimes: Sasu-chan when no one else is around and partially just to annoy him. Picking on Raven is well beyond fun. Naruto turned into Aru though I do sometimes call him Blondie for the hell of it. Kiba became Kib for lack of imagination along with the occasional Dog Boy. Shikamaru was another victim of my unimaginative ability and thus earned Shika with Lazy Bum as the alternate. Hinata was labeled Ina or at times Hime and Ino became Ino-pig without an alternate.

In return, I didn't receive an official nickname from Raven unless were alone, then he'll call me Cherry. Kib shortened my name to Sak. Aru and Shika went with Kura. Ina claimed Saki and Ino-pig calls me either Billboard Brow or Forehead Girl.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I dashed as quickly as I could, barely able to contain my excitement. Yesterday, I became a genin along side Raven and today we'll be placed in teams. I can't wait. I pumped chakra into my legs in an attempt to make myself go faster.

Soon enough the gates were in sight and Raven with them. Raven had taken to waiting for me every morning at the entrance to Konoha and would walk with me to that point after school. Sometimes it would be later when I left, but I could only stretch things so far before my parents found out. And boy did I not want that to happen.

"Hey, Raven!" I shouted waving my arm in greeting. He simply raised his arm and let it drop once more. Just because we are close friends does not mean he is going to be any different from his usual quiet, calm and collected self. Tch. Brooding is more like it. Oh well. That's Raven and I wouldn't have him any other way. Plus, it makes it that much more of a greater feat when he does smile. I absolutely adore his smiles; they make me want to melt into a puddle of Sakura-jelly every time I earn one.

Because the fact of the matter is: I'm in love with my best friend.

Oh how the heart sucks. See, because of a whole bunch of written documents and a complex ranking society, no matter what, I'm not allowed to have him. Even if he did like me that way. Which he doesn't. I'm the friend that he needed after losing everything to his elder brother. I'm just the crutch that keeps him going. Nothing more.

And so, my predicament.

Sucks doesn't, it? One of the few things I actually want to talk to my parents about and I can't because then I'll get in trouble and thus be locked in the palace. Totally defeats the purpose.

So it's best to just not think about it and pretend it's not there. Makes my life a whole lot less complicated then it needs to be. Not of course, that I'm always successful. Like a few moments ago when I thought of his rare absolutely stunning smiles. Ones that take so much time and effort to earn, even for me. And always worth it. Always worth it.

Stop.

My mind blanked.

I couldn't quite figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. It stopped on the topic that I will not be foolish enough to pick up again. But the fact that there's nothing else…well that means I'm in neck deep water and it's only getting deeper.

I groaned mentally. What a mess. Just one huge splatter of color in my black and white world that I have no idea what to do with mess. And I haven't the slightest idea what the hell I'm going to do about it. I'm only twelve for goodness sake! I shouldn't have to deal with this by myself. Of course the only person I can tell anything to happens to be the root of my problem. Pain in my ass Raven.

O-kay, I think it's time to get out of my head now. Especially since Raven's looking at me like I'm just a bit…crazy? No, not quite. Perhaps slow then, because I'm not going to call myself retarded. But that's not really it either. So, "What? You're looking at me like I'm crazy or something." I went ahead and asked. Yeah I'm supposed to be genus smart, but guess what? We're entitled to idiotic questions as well. There is no such thing as a stupid question. I learned that the hard way after you spend time – maybe too much on my part – with Aru.

I love the blonde, but honestly he can be a dense when he wants to. At least I hope he's just exaggerating or verifying because if he's naturally that way…well good luck with becoming Hokage is all I can say.

"I wonder why." He muttered, voice laced with sarcasm.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I was just thinking about royalty stuff."

He feigned a wounded look "So royalty stuff I know you don't even care about is more important than what I'm saying?" No. Nothing is more important than what you have to say.

I immediately opened my mouth to protest, "No! It's just…"

He chuckled, smirk overtaking his mouth and transforming his face. His smirk made him look mysterious in a way and bad boy-like in another. Like a puzzle. And I could never resist a puzzle. The smirk seemed to give him a dark edge even if it was there to show his amusement. To show that he'd only been joking with me.

I blushed. "That's not nice Sasu-chan!"

That earned me an instant scowl and half-hearted glare. "Don't call me that in public."

I grinned, pouty nature already gone with the wind. "Why?" I teased "Afraid someone will hear."

His scowl worsened and it was my turn to laugh at him. "hn." I'd learned over the years that 'hn' meant a lot of things. It could mean that he was mildly annoyed, but inbred lessons kept his mouth in check. It could mean that he had nothing else to say, which is what it was most of the time. Other times it meant he was listening. And the list goes on. This time though it was the second one I'd mentioned.

"Ha! You don't have anything to say, to that do you?" I shoved my finger in his face. We were almost to the academy now, about four-fifths of the way there.

He didn't even glance at me, just slid his pale hands – because he was always so pale, deathly almost and sometimes I couldn't help but think it was because he was still recovering, still trying to grasp that his whole clan save his elder brother that he admired so much was gone – into his pockets. "Whatever."

I snorted. "I knew it."

And the rest of the way was made in silence. Not that awkward silence, we never had those it seemed, but the companionable one. Because we fit together so well. Like dark and light, yet one in the same.

Then we were there.

And thankfully too, I know where that train of thought was going it was no were good, not for my sanity at least. I'm trying to avoid doing whatever urge what would consume if I let myself drown in thoughts of Raven. Those times were better saved for when I was home and stuck next to my parents acting my part as their daughter. That was actually how I'd figured out that I love him. It certainly turned out interesting, not a meeting anyone will forget soon and the perfect leverage for Mother and Father to hold over me. But that's a story for another time.

"I can't believe it, we're finally graduating." I murmured excitedly to the dark haired boy beside me as we entered the one-story building.

He nodded. Then suddenly I found myself underneath an analytical gaze. "Sakura."

I knew immediately what he was implying. I was now a genin, a ninja. What about my heritage? It was unheard of for a member of the royal family to get into such a career. I sighed just thinking about it. "I haven't told them."

A corner of his mouth twitched into the beginnings of a frown "Saku–"

"Kura!" Aru shouted over whatever it was Raven had to say next. He glared at the bright – sight-wise – boy and continued on past me to his seat with in bob of his head to me. Even if I was as close as possible – for a friend – to him and the blonde was definitely a best friend of mine neither could get along. Ever. Quite exhausting sometimes and infuriating others. That can get childish too. The orange clad as-of-yesterday-shinobi starts it, but Raven participates. Boys.

"We're ninja now, believe it!" And don't even get me started on that idiotic catch phrase of his. He picked it up somewhere for some reason I'd never bothered to hear and now he won't quit using it.

Still I grinned, thankful that I didn't have to think about the subject of me being a royal ninja…oh that sounds weird. Really weird. And a bit snobbish too. Kinda makes me think royal pain in the neck which my mind automatically connects to pain in the ass. And that's definitely not my goal here, I don't want my occupation to be a Pain in the Ass. It's fun to be such a thing to other people my parents in particular, but definitely not a career choice. "I know, I can hardly believe it myself."

Somehow though, I was still coordinal with everyone but Raven. I could be a child with him. Don't get me wrong, I love Aru and I'm not afraid to be myself, I just always have a coordinal edge someway, somehow. But with Raven – and only him – can I ditch all coordinal edge whatsoever. It was another reason that I love him.

Ugh. Great. Here we go again.

Then the bell rang.

I can't decide if I'm lucky or some kind of hint from the universe. Ha. Maybe the universe on my side for once. Tch. Yeah right.

I slipped past all the girls including my friend and rival to find my seat. I was no longer behind Raven but to his right while he sat the window seat. Aru followed me but instead of sitting down on my right he jumped on the desk and crouched in front of Raven, glaring down at said preteen. Oh great here we go again.

"Hey!" Ino-pig exclaimed. "Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun, baka!"

I sighed, sinking into my seat and wondering when Iruka-sensei would be here. And thinking about the conversation – and I use that very loosely considering how it turned out – with my parents. Then scowling at the topic, why the hell were they already pushing _that_ on me? I really don't give a damn if it was tradition. Tradition could burn in hell for all I care. Seriously. Still thinking about it puts me in a bad mood, so I think I'll stop. I should be happy. We're being put on teams today. I hope I'm with Raven if no one else.

I blinked when Aru lurched forward. And landed on Raven. Lip-locking with Raven. I couldn't help myself, I let out a very un-lady like bark of laughter in the other wise dead silent room.

Then they yanked away, spitting and sputtering each promised the others death while complaining. I could feel the murderous aura wafting off the group of girls who'd watched their precious 'Sasuke-kun' be kissed a guy.

"Naruto-san" Ino-pig growled, voice promising pain and suffering. I wondered vaguely if I should do something to help him. "You stole my Sasuke-kun's first kiss." Then decided it wasn't worth it. Aru was on his own. I couldn't help but wonder if they knew that that _wasn't_ his first kiss, but thought better of telling them that.

Because in truth I was his first. And I totally shouldn't be thinking about this.

By the time Iruka-sensei arrived and started in on what was happening next, my blonde haired, blue eyed best friend was beside me covered in bumps and bruises with his head down and was unmistakably pouting. I laughed quietly and Raven smirked.

I bumped my elbow into his ribcage. "I should smack you to make it even, you know?"

He glanced at me, "You wouldn't do that."

"Sure I would." I answered teasingly, trying to look serious. "I love Aru."

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the boy. "Not enough to protect the dobe, obviously."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "So? He's a big boy, he can protect himself. You on the other hand…"

His obsidian eyes narrowed. "I don't need protection, Sakura."

I rolled my own green orbs "Just keep telling yourself that, Sasu-chan."

He gently kicked my shin, it still hurt. "I told you not to call me that."

"No. You told me not to call you that when others are listening."

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Raven paused upon hearing the teacher call our friends name. "Sakura and Uchiha, Sasuke."

I looked between them and Raven looked at me, a ghost of a smile on his face and I felt my heart pick up. "Looks like–"

Aru stood and pointed dramatically at the other boy on our team "Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a loser like Sasuke-teme."

Iruka looked up from his announcing in exasperation, all but two of the girls – Hinata and I, Raven needs the ego bruising, otherwise his heads going to be the size of a blimp and eventually explode but not before he can no longer get up from the weight of it – glared at him and the rest snorted, the victim included. "It's for balance. Sasuke-san got the best scores in the class, while you, Naruto ended up dead last."

"What?"

"Just don't way me down, dobe."

Aru rounded on Raven, to competitive to let it drop. "What did you say?"

I sighed again and elbowed the brooding boy to my left in the ribs once more. I got the result I wanted, he closed his mouth and glared half-heartedly at me. I ignored him in favor of turning to the offended blonde. "This could be your chance to show you're better, Aru. So sit down, shut up and accept it."

I knew Raven was scowling, but I was still turned away from him and the youngest of the three of us brightened considerable, plopping happily in his set. "That's a great idea, Kura."

When I faced front and Iruka-sensei began again, Raven muttered irately "Did you have to do that?"

I turned him, feigning cluelessness "Do what?"

"Encourage him to be an idiot."

I shrugged. "It'll make him better as a ninja and make you two closer. It's a win-win situation, I don't see the problem."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "How about headaches. We're going to be constantly fighting, I'm going to end up with a headache you're going to get ticked off a lot and Dobe's just going to be a bigger pain in the ass. Not to mention any sensei we get."

Oh. Huh. "Didn't think of that. Oops." I shrugged again nonchalantly. Raven was probably just making it seem bigger than it really is anyways.

He snorted. "Of course not, Peacemaker."

"What's wrong with wanting a little peace?"

"What's wrong with wanting a little fun?"

"And that's it. Go have lunch, then come back here to wait for you're jonin senseis. I wish you all the best of luck as you are now officially ninja."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys."

Remind me again why I love this guy?

* * *

Next Chapter: Superiors, Some Can Just Go To Hell  
Next Update: June

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
